


Wax and Wane

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Childbirth, Eliwood is a doting husband, F/M, Family, Full Moon, Love, Motherhood, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Ninian, the moon, and motherhood.





	

There's a full moon the night her son is born.

It was a new moon the night he was conceived, Ninian practically throwing herself into her husband's arms after he came home from patrolling the borders with Marcus and Lowen. Their lovemaking was always sweet and wonderful, but it was rarely quite so passionate.

She started feeling tired and hungry all the time when the moon began to fade in. Craving foods she'd never cared for, sleeping later than usual but staying up later at night. Occasionally she felt a tad queasy, but nothing that interrupted her daily routine.

She went to visit the healers when the odd feelings didn't abate, and the night she told Eliwood they would have a new addition to the family, the moon was in its first quarter.

While the moon waxed and waned as it normally did, she couldn't help but feel its fullness coincided with every milestone of her pregnancy. The first time she started to show, the first time she could sense the heartbeat, the first kick, the day she and Eliwood finally decided on a name after much debate.

Her pregnancy was a fairly easy one, but as the months passed she sometimes felt as though the moon itself were waxing within her. She found herself needing to lean on Eliwood to walk through the castle, her clothes seemed to need letting out every week, and some days she felt so heavy all she wanted to do was sit and read.

But every time the baby moved inside her, she knew it was worth it. Every struggle and inconvenience was alleviated by the warmth she felt from every kick, every movement, from Eliwood's proud words and smiles. He spoiled her a bit more than she'd have liked, but she let him, knowing he was as excited as she was.

She felt the first twinges of labor as the sun hit its highest peak this particular morning, and spent the next ten hours gritting her teeth and breathing through the pain. Eliwood remained stubbornly at her side, helping her walk when she needed to and rubbing her back when the pains became too intense. When it was time, he sat beside her and held her hand, whispering encouragement and love to her.

The silvery light peeks through the window as she falls back in Eliwood's arms, the child free of her womb and squalling in the midwife's arms. She's exhausted, her body aches, but she smiles as Eliwood cradles her to him and the midwife's assistant carefully cleans between her thighs with a damp cloth. Moments later, the midwife places the fussing baby in her waiting arms.

He's perfect. Ten fingers and toes, bright blue eyes she knows will only grow bluer with time, and a fins fuzz of his father's red hair. Ninian is speechless, happy tears gathered in her eyes as she cradles the boy to her chest.

_The air of this world is different, and I wasn't sure I'd live long enough for this moment...but here I am. A mother, to the most beautiful child._

She hears a sniffle, and can't help but smile as she looks up to see Eliwood blinking back tears of his own.

"Roy," he murmurs. "Hello, Roy...welcome to the world. We're both so happy to meet you." He reaches down and tenderly strokes the baby's cheek, and Ninian smiles.

The full moon seems to smile upon them, and she knows this is a sign that Roy will do great things in his lifetime.


End file.
